Más que un abrazo
by Ari DC
Summary: Al verlo despertar lo único que mi cuerpo hizo fue correr y abrazarlo. Hacerle sentir que estaba ahí para él.


Un día mas en aquella habitación, en la silenciosa compañía del chico que dormía en la cama.

Sakura estaba triste, perturbada.Sasuke estaba aparentemente durmiendo, parecía tranquilo, pero su mente era torturada por ilusiones creadas por su hermano.

Cuando Guy llegó a la aldea con Sasuke inconsciente, aún más con el brazo roto, Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse.Pensó en Naruto también, pues, la última vez que vio a Sasuke, él parecía desesperado y preguntó sobre el compañero de equipo.Afortunadamente el rubio estaba bien y seguía viaje con el maestro Jiraiya, sin embargo, la situación de Sasuke era preocupante.

Guy relató para la rosada lo que sucedió.Dijo que Sasuke confrontó a su hermano mayor, responsable de la masacre de su clan, y acabó bastante herido.Guy también relató que su eterno rival, Kakashi, había enfrentado a Itachi, aunque no salió físicamente herido.

Pero lo más preocupante de todo no era eso.Las heridas en el cuerpo son curados, incluso el brazo de Sasuke ya estaba bien y el yeso había sido removido, el problema era la mente de ellos ... Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi estaban atrapados en un genjutsu poderoso creado por Itachi, en una especie de realidad alternativa, reviviendo incontables momentos torturantes.

Sakura también visitaba a su sensei, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sasuke.Todos los días se preocupaba por ir a verlo en el hospital, y antes pasaba en la floristería Yamanaka para comprar un narciso y llevárselo a su compañero de equipo.

A veces ella tocó en su cara, también su brazo, como si quisiera despertarle de aquel sueño profundo ... Pero eso no pasaba.Sasuke no demostraba ninguna reacción, y el único movimiento que hacía era el de la respiración.Fuera de eso, no movía un músculo.

Aunque él no demostró reacción, aunque no pudiera oír la voz de Sakura cuando ella conversaba con él, la pelirosa se quedaba allí siempre que era posible.Sasuke no tenía a nadie por él, la persona que debía ser su única familia - su hermano mayor - lo colocó en esa situación.

"Yo no voy a abandonarlo", pensaba.

La Haruno intentaba imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero eso sólo la perturbaba.Rezaba para que Naruto encontraba a la persona capaz de sacarlo de aquella ilusión.

Ella se preguntaba por qué la vida necesitaba ser tan cruel ... ¿Por qué Sasuke necesitó perder a toda su familia de forma tan violenta?¿Por qué alguien que también poseía su sangre en las venas, su propio hermano, hizo tal monstruosidad?No lo podía comprender, tampoco conocía el tamaño del sufrimiento de aquel chico.

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer de los cabellos rubios pidió permiso para entrar en la enfermería.

Sea quien fuera, era bonita.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- La chica de ojos jade preguntó, pues quería saber quién era aquella figura que jamás había visto.

\- Sakura!- Naruto entró en la habitación - Ella va a curar a todo el mundo.- Dijo, con toda su emoción característica - No te preocupes, Sasuke va a estar bien.

Sakura sintió una punta de esperanza.Hace días rezaba para ver a Sasuke finalmente abrir los ojos y salir de aquel mundo de pesadillas.

\- Ah, por favor, si usted puede ayudarle ...

\- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.- Tsunade se mostró simpática, entonces el chakra se traslada en su mano que ella llevó hasta la frente del chico dormido.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se mostraron curiosos, mirando de cerca mientras Tsunade limpiaba la mente de Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas, porque finalmente Sasuke se despertaba.Él iba a ver que no estaba solo, pues sus compañeros de equipo estaban allí.

El moreno, que se encontraba preso en una situación agonizante, sintió su cuerpo más ligero ... era como si alguien lo estuviera arrastrando de allí, tirando con fuerza.Una sensación extraña, pero que al mismo tiempo era un alivio.

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio.Su visión estaba borrosa, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura estaba emocionada, fue imposible controlarse.Las lágrimas escurrían por su cara al ver que Sasuke estaba bien, y que recuperaba la lucidez lentamente.

\- ¡Eh, cara, has vuelto!- Naruto se mostró feliz por el amigo.

Sintiendo su columna doler un poco por haber pasado tanto tiempo acostado, Sasuke se sentó y fue inmediatamente abrazado por Sakura.La rosada actuó por instinto, no pudo controlarse.

Naruto, que estaba radiante por Sasuke haber despertado, perdió su entusiasmo y la sonrisa en la cara.Por supuesto, todavía estaba feliz por su amigo, pero tenía sentimientos por Sakura y se puso un poco enojado al presenciar ese abrazo.

En cuanto a su naturaleza, Naruto salió de la habitación discretamente.Tsunade pronto acompañó al chico, pues necesitaba cuidar de Kakashi y también de Rock Lee, aún debilitado tras las preliminares de la prueba Chunnin.

Sasuke volvía lentamente.Finalmente se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba, de lo que había sucedido, y quien lo abrazaba de manera tan calurosa.

Sakura lloraba emocionada, y lo abrazó fuerte, pero Sasuke no se quejó.Él no sabía si todavía estaba un poco mareado por haber finalmente despertado después de días dormido, o si había algún otro motivo para él querer que Sakura no lo soltar.

Se sentía protegido ... Era extraño, y él jamás sabría expresar aquello en palabras.Era un tipo diferente de protección, no era como cuando su madre lo abrazaba, pero aún así era bueno.

\- Lo siento ... - Sakura finalmente se calmó, entonces se alejó de Sasuke.

Él la miró, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro mojado, entonces se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasó inconsciente.

Miró hacia el lado, viendo dos narcisos en un vaso.Él ya había recuperado la conciencia, y aunque aún se sentía un poco somnoliento, notaba claramente que esas dos flores habían sido recogidas en días diferentes.

Sakura lo visitaba siempre, eso era claro.

Preocupada por el bienestar del moreno, Sakura cogió rápidamente la almohada donde estaba acostado y lo arregló de modo que el chico pudiera sentarse más cómodamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, apenas agitó con la cabeza para agradecer la gentileza.Sakura entonces esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es bueno ver que estás bien ... - Ella rompió el silencio, pues sabía que Sasuke no lo haría - Dormiste cerca de dos semanas.

Dos semanas ... Era como si ni un día se hubiera pasado, pero él perdió dos semanas.

Miró a las paredes de la enfermería, no le gustaba aquel lugar ... Aquella enfermería en especial.

Se acordó de cuando despertó asustado, con ocho años de edad, exactamente en aquel lugar.Por un instante el pequeño Sasuke imaginó que todo no había pasado, que era un mal sueño, pero sintió una molestia en el hombro que fue herido por la shuriken de Itachi.Fue exactamente en aquella habitación que despertó después de la masacre de su clan.

Intentó espantar ese pensamiento de su mente.Los recuerdos de la ilusión creada por Itachi estaban frescos, lo que automáticamente tiraba los recuerdos sobre el final sangriento de los Uchiha.

Definitivamente, Sasuke no quería llorar delante de Sakura.

\- Casi lo olvidaba- mencionó la Haruno - No comiste en días, debe estar muriendo de hambre!

De hecho, Sasuke estaba hambriento.Él no dijo nada, apenas asintió con la cabeza.

Si Sakura supiera que él ya iba a despertar, habría llevado algo para comer, ya que nadie merece comida de hospital.Él ciertamente adoraría la comida que Mebuki hace.

\- Voy a buscar algo para ti.- Dijo la joven, saliendo apresurada de la habitación.

Sasuke se rió tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta.Era hasta gracioso ver toda esa preocupación de Sakura hacia él ... ¿Pero por qué aquella chica hacía eso?Ella no tenía interés alguno, no pedía nada a cambio, simplemente lo hacía porque le gustaba Sasuke.

Con la ausencia de Sakura, el silencio se instaló en aquella habitación.Sasuke se quedó cabizbajo, pues, aunque se acostumbró a la soledad, ella le alegraba mucho.Pero esa era su realidad, estaba solo a causa de su hermano, ya no tenía a sus padres, tíos y primos, tampoco su hermano que un día fue tan amado por él.

El dolor volvió ... El maldito dolor que no era físico, sino que dolía en el alma, siempre que Sasuke pensaba en su familia.Junto con la tristeza, venía el odio que sentía por Itachi, y esos sentimientos juntos se mezclaban y formaban un gran nudo en su garganta.

Él respiró profundamente, entonces cerró los ojos.Su voluntad era de gritar, para liberar lo que estaba preso, pero claro que no podía hacer aquello dentro de un ambiente hospitalario.

De la nada, comenzó a pensar en Sakura ... el calor de aquel abrazo todavía era reciente, él podía sentir ese momento en su memoria.

¿Por qué el abrazo de Sakura lo movió de esa forma?¿Qué tendría de tan especial a punto de proporcionarle confort y seguridad?Sinceramente, Sasuke no sabía responder, pero necesitaba admitir - únicamente para sí mismo - que le gustaba eso.

Era instintivo, no podía bloquearlo, tampoco controlar tales sentimientos.¡Ellos surgían de la nada, entrometidos, apareciendo poco a poco sin siquiera haber sido llamados!

Cuando Sasuke perdió a su familia y pasó a odiar a su hermano, se preguntó si un día lograría amar a alguien de nuevo ... allí estaba la respuesta.

Él se mintió a sí mismo, pues no lo quería aceptar, pero Sakura llenaba aquella vacía existencia.

Sakura lo amaba realmente, y no era sólo de la boca hacia fuera, ella demostraba!A pesar de que Sasuke por tanto tiempo la hubiera alejado de él por ser tan arrogante, ella simplemente lo amaba y no escondía eso, y el chico se preguntaba por qué.

Ahora, de una manera que jamás imaginó, Sasuke sabía por qué ... ¿Por qué nadie controla los propios sentimientos?Sakura no controlaba los suyos, y Sasuke no controlaba a los suyos, aunque los mantenía camuflados a diferencia de la pelirosa.

Sasuke se sentía débil.Su odio necesitaba ser mayor que todo, pero él todavía era capaz de sentir amor.Claro, un tipo diferente de amor, que él jamás había experimentado, pero era amor.

No sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido ... fue como en el bosque de la muerte, cuando él estaba poseído por la marca de la maldición y volvió a sí a causa de un abrazo de Sakura.Ella fue capaz de calmarlo, de hacer cesar la rabia que él sentía, sólo con su presencia.

El abrazo de Sakura encendió una llama dentro de Sasuke, y era como si aquella llama llenara algún vacío con su calor.

Sasuke estaba confundido, pero en medio de tantas preguntas él sólo tenía una certeza: Sakura había despertado el amor en su corazón.

o-o-o-o

 **Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
